The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a sleeve member in an automatic transmission.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 7-076229 describes an automatic transmission to which an assist motor is incorporated. In the automatic transmission, a sleeve member is connected with an input shaft and an inner gear of an oil pump to thereby transmit rotation of the input shaft to the inner gear and drive the oil pump.